Fate, Destiny, & Love
by Koneko-chan9
Summary: A poem of a broken promise, of fated lovers, of a deadly battle, and a love that endured through all else...


This poem was inspired by another fanfic called Tadaima. Excellent story, everyone should read it. The link is:  
  
Read it! Anyways, it was also inspired by a couple of my fics, lumped together. It may not seem quite right to read, but it's meant to be spoken. As a matter of fact, I wrote it for Speech. So if it doesn't seem right, read it aloud.  
  
I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. well, as no characters are named, technically I do, but it's implied that they are Inu & Kag, who I don't own. Also an important thing to know.  
  
Fate, Destiny, & Love  
  
For two years they'd been searching,  
For a treasure of awesome might,  
But an evil had arisen  
And now came the final fight.  
  
The battle plans were ready,  
The fighters taking rest,  
For soon would come the battle  
To end their grueling quest  
  
But two were not in waiting,  
For they had one errand left,  
To give the girl one last trip home,  
In case the battle caused her death.  
  
He saw her crying in the sunset,  
As she gazed out over the cliff,  
And when he said "It's time to go,"  
She turned and asked, "What if.?"  
  
The question stayed unfinished,  
But he knew what was in her head,  
What if she never made it home,  
And her family never knew that she was dead?  
  
He took her in his arms,  
Then wiped her tears away,  
And whispered gently in her ear,  
That it all would be ok  
  
And so they stayed for a while,  
One rare, blessed time of peace,  
Until her sobbing turned to silence,  
And the quaking stopped within her knees.  
  
They knew they loved each other,  
Though neither ever said,  
For they had been fated for each other,  
In all the lives that they had lived.  
  
"I guess it's time to go now"  
She murmured to his chest,  
And so she left his pow'rful arms,  
The place that she loved best.  
  
When they reached her family's house,  
Her mother greeted them with a smile,  
She welcomed them back home,  
And asked if they would stay awhile.  
  
The girl smiled at her mother,  
And told her they'd leave at dawn,  
Said she had something important to tell her,  
But realized she couldn't go on.  
  
For how do you tell your mother,  
That you might never come home again?  
Especially if she is unaware  
Of all the danger you're always in.  
  
So instead she put on a smile,  
That spoke of love and joy,  
Said "we're officially a couple!"  
As she took the hand of the boy.  
  
At first he looked surprised,  
Then he hugged her from behind,  
But it was that there was something hidden,  
Her mom had not a doubt within her mind.  
  
But she did not push the matter  
And played along with them instead  
And told them "It's about time!"  
And ignored her sense of dread.  
  
And so the night passed sweetly,  
As they enjoyed family and rest.  
The family heard of all the stories,  
(minus danger) Of their daughter's quest.  
  
But nothing lasts forever,  
And this night was just the same,  
And so they went and took their rest,  
Until the grey dawn came.  
  
This would be the hardest part,  
She had to leave them one last time,  
And though she hadn't warned them,  
She hoped that she'd be fine,  
  
She prayed that she'd return to them,  
That she'd worried all in vain,  
But knew that it was not to be,  
And stared coldly at the rain.  
  
So when it was time to leave again,  
She looked up at her mom,  
But lied and said "We're going on a journey  
For I don't know how long."  
  
Her mother nodded in acceptance,  
Despite the fear in her gut,  
But when her daughter said goodbye,  
She was stunned till she heard the front door shut.  
  
She thought as she ran after her daughter,  
"She never says goodbye!  
She hasn't said that since that night  
When she said it to her father as he died!"  
  
The lovers whirled around,  
As they heard her mother yell,  
As she scrambled through the garden,  
Then hit a root and fell.  
  
She looked up at her daughter,  
Her desperation shining clear -  
"You're coming back again, right?"  
She asked, and her voice just quaked with fear.  
  
Her daughter would not meet her eyes,  
But her lover said "of course!  
She has me to protect her,"  
He declared with too much force  
  
"With him here to protect me,  
I promise I'll return."  
But promises were made to be broken,  
And this one would crash and burn.  
  
For she was safe while he protected,  
But in the battle, nearly lost,  
The enemy was nearly triumphed,  
And her lover brutally tossed.  
  
Tossed into trees and rocks,  
By a magic of deadly might,  
And as the death blow came,  
She leapt into the fight.  
  
She protected him with her body,  
Which was damaged beyond aid,  
But her lover went not to her,  
But into a demon rage.  
  
Blow after blow came down  
Striking the enemy like rain  
And as he gave the final blow,  
He yelled his lover's name.  
  
But despite the glorious triumph,  
He fell upon his knees,  
Next to his fallen love,  
Who was struggling to breathe.  
  
She had only a few moments left,  
So he took her to her favorite place -  
The safe fortress of his arms,  
And gently wiped blood off her face.  
  
He whispered no loving words to her,  
She made no wishes clear,  
For as these final, soundless moments passed  
All was said within his gleaming tears  
  
Silently she smiled at him  
And silently he returned it as he cried  
Silently he told her of his love,  
Then silently she died.  
  
She had never died without him,  
And still she would not go alone,  
For as she gasped that final breath,  
Their heartbeats stopped as one.  
  
Finally, they'd passed the test,  
They'd set the world aright.  
Fulfilled a prophecy from long ago,  
And pulled Love out of her night.  
  
For every time their souls found each other,  
In all the eternity that is the past,  
An evil came, and broke the bond  
And their love was not allowed to last  
  
But this time Love took pity,  
And embodied them no more  
Instead she let their spirits free  
To live on Time's eternal shore  
  
For their love had not been broken,  
Save by the touch of death,  
So in joy forever would they stay,  
And by Love herself be blest.  
  
As to the prophecy they'd fulfilled,  
By the love they'd shown that day-  
Fate will find herself,  
Destiny will right herself,  
And Love will have her way.  
  
~~Koneko-chan~~  
  
Questions, comments, constructive criticism, and flames are welcome! I wanna here from u people! 


End file.
